She's like the Wind
by Emily Victoria
Summary: One-shot. James is pondering the enigma that is Lily Evans. Rated just incase.


Title: She's Like The Wind

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**_She's like the wind through my tree  
She rides the night next to me _**

Long fiery-red tresses, almond-shaped emerald orbs, porcelain clear skin. The perfection that is Lily Evans.

One quick glance from her, however hate-filled, can reduce my knees to a jelly-like substance. Can't she see that when I collapse in the corridor, it's because I have caught sight of her, not because I'm an attention-seeking, self-centered, arrogant, bullying toerag?

Can't she see that she is my all?

When she walks into the room, everyone stops what they are doing for a mere second, just to appreciate her beauty. Yours truly included.

Our dear Head Girl, Head of Charms Club and perfect student in every way. Only one detention in seven years of Hogwarts, and that was only because she hurled a hex at me when I dropped a handful of beetle eyes to her cauldron in Potions.

I was an immature Fifth-year and I was having a bad day.

Does she not notice that even the slimy Slytherins look at her twice? That Snivellus lusts after her, just like me?

Except for the whole greasiness thing evidently.

**  
_She leads me through moonlight  
Only to burn me with the sun_**

Messy black hair, dark brown eyes behind gold-rimmed glasses, tanned skin. The idiot that is me. James Harold Potter.

Tell anyone my middle name and I'll beat you to a pulp.

I'm an idiot because I continually ask Miss Evans to be my girlfriend, and continually get turned down. Usually with some piercing remark or another.

What Lily doesn't realize, however, is that all those small things she says have added up. I've changed.

For her.

Yet still she does not want me. Still she despises the very thought of me being within ten yards of her at any one time.

Of course, this is quite often, as we both have to live in the Head Rooms.

Ah yes, did I leave that out? I'm Head Boy, along with the lovely Miss Evans.

The first train ride here was sheer hell. She sat with pursed lips and an expression of mild disgust on her pretty face as she handed me a sheet of parchment with all my duties written on it. When I attempted conversation, she shot me down with a chilling glare.

Even saying 'hi' went down like a lead balloon.

_**She's taken my heart  
But she doesn't know what she's done**_

I know it's stupid and I know she's never going to like me as a fellow human being, but perhaps she could just tolerate the fact that I breathe the same air as her? Indirectly of course.

I can't remember a time when I actually received a genuine smile from her.

Queen of my heart.

Goddess of my soul.

Sole ruler of my universe.

And so on and so forth.

Sirius tells me I need a hobby desperately, but what he doesn't understand is that trying to get Lily to like me is a full-time job.

And no matter what Remus says, my grades are NOT slipping. I was supposed to get an 'AP'. And yes, I know an 'Absolutely Preposterous' in Charms isn't good, but hey, Lily may be asked to tutor me.

_**Feel her breath on my face  
Her body close to me **_

I can't believe it. Lily Evans is my Charms tutor. I think I just fell into Heaven.

Seriously.

We have to meet in the library three times a week at half past seven for study sessions. These sessions can last for up to and including quarter past ten at night, as that is when the library is shut to all, not just to normal folk who don't have tutors.

LILY EVANS IS MY CHARMS TUTOR!!!!!!!

Now all I need is for her to fail Transfiguration and BAM! I can be her tutor. We'd see each other six times a week!!!

_**Can't look in her eyes  
She's out of my league **_

Just got back from an amazing tutor session with Lily. I actually made her laugh!! Admittedly, it was when I fell off my chair, as Sirius and Remus joined forces and pulled it from under me.

But still.

However, there was a down side to the wonderful time I spent with her Majesty, Queen over James-land. Namely in the form of her bloody boyfriend.

Has she ever considered that he has a really big nose and bushy eyebrows and a large foot and….

Oh, who the hell am I trying to fool? He's perfect, just like her. Probably why she picked him. So they can bask in each other's perfectness. I know that's not a word, but I don't care, because I feel like my heart has been ripped out and stomped on. I just want her to look at me, without the usual disgust and contempt. I just want her to know that I think I might love her and that what I'm about to do is NOT her fault.

I wrote her a letter about it. Let me read it to you.

_Dear Lily,_

_I know that you find me repulsive and I know that this letter doesn't mean much to you, but please just make the effort to read it. I just need you to know a few things._

_1. I changed for you. All those things you said about my personality and how I was a bullying toerag and how I am a terrible person really did get through to me._

_2. The only reason I hate Snape so much is because you give him the time of day and he's a Slytherin, whereas I'm in your House and you ignore me or throw pointed remarks that pierce my heart and soul._

_3. I don't really need a tutor in Charms, I only did so badly on that test was because you were in a five-mile radius, and so I sat and thought about you for 3/4 of the lesson. The last 1/4 I spent making up answers because I panicked._

_4. Lastly, but by no means leastly, I love you._

_Please do not blame yourself for what I have done. It is not your fault or choice. All the blame falls squarely on my shoulders._

_With all my love and all my best wishes for your future,_

_James Harold Potter._

_**Just a fool to believe  
I have anything she needs**_

James Harold Potter threw himself off the Astronomy Tower and fell to his untimely death. Many wept for this remarkable young man, but none wept quite so brokenly or quite as much as one Miss Lily Marie Evans.

_**She's like the wind**_

****

****

****

****

****

What do you think????

Lol

M

xxxxxxx


End file.
